


Just a Feeling

by ryukoishida



Series: Winterreise [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukoishida/pseuds/ryukoishida
Summary: Leo clears his throat, blood immediately rushing to his cheeks as he trips over his own words, “Okay, first of all, Guang Hong is not my boyfriend, and––”“Not with that attitude,” Phichit agrees before Leo can even defend himself. “If I weren’t so damn sleepy and had to wake up in three hours for training, I’d be totally touched that I was the first person you’d consult with concerning your romantic endeavors.”Prompt: Leo having a hard time finding a gift for Guang Hong and decides to tell him his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another late birthday fic whut. Phichit being a supportive bro is the best; I also somehow HC him as being a sarcastic little shit if he doesn’t get enough sleep or in the morning before he gets his sugary coffee despite his cheerful/outgoing self most of the time.

“Dude, what do I do? His birthday is _today_ , and I’ve got nothing – and I do mean _nothing_ – prepared!”

 

If Leo is sounding a bit unhinged at the moment, his friend from the other end of the phone makes no snarky comment about it like he usually would when given the chance; instead, the Grand Prix finalist from Thailand merely releases what must have been the fifth yawn since he’s picked up the phone.   

 

“You’re calling me at… 3 in the morning just to ask me what to get for your boyfriend’s birthday?” Another yawn interrupts him, and he’s too exhausted to even pretend to be grumpy at being woken up at this ungodly hour.

 

Leo clears his throat, blood immediately rushing to his cheeks as he trips over his own words, “Okay, first of all, Guang Hong is not my boyfriend, and­­––”

 

“Not with that attitude,” Phichit agrees before Leo can even defend himself. “If I weren’t so damn sleepy and had to wake up in three hours for training, I’d be totally touched that I was the first person you’d consult with concerning your romantic endeavors.”

 

“Phichit, you are not helping!” Leo yelps, and several pedestrians who have overheard him send him unappreciative glares as they quickly walk away.

 

“I wasn’t trying to,” he says with a deadpan tone.

 

“Damn, I need to make sure to only have conversations with you after you have your caffeine if you’re going to be this nasty first thing in the morning.”

 

“It’s the middle of the night over here, Leo,” Phichit reminds him with a resigned sigh. “Time zones, man, it’s a thing that exists.”

 

“Right, right, sorry,” he mumbles, and his apology is mostly sincere, but the horrifying thought of not being able to give Guang Hong a perfect gift on his birthday is sending an impending wave of panic down his spine. “But what if he hates me because I’m a terrible friend who fails to give him something on his special day? What if––”

 

“Stop,” Phichit halts Leo’s rambling with a low command, which effectively stops the younger skater from going any further and getting lost in his downward spiral of hopelessness.

 

“Sorry,” Leo mutters again, a hand rubbing over his face as he heaves out a heavy sigh.

 

“I have a plan. I will tell you this plan, and then I’m going back to sleep. Whether or not you’ll follow this plan is up to you, but please refrain from calling me in the next three hours, got it?” Despite the hint of drowsiness that seeps into his voice, Phichit still somehow manages to sound authoritative and business-like.

 

Leo shuts his mouth and listens, his eyes growing wider by the minute, and by the end of the exchange, Leo is speechless but decides that perhaps Phichit is right – perhaps it’s time for him to step up his game.

 

-

 

“Leo, are you okay? You look a bit pale,” Guang Hong glances over at him with worried hazel eyes as they sit down on a bench by a nearby playground, deserted at this time of night.

 

Throughout dinner – which Leo has insisted on paying because if he couldn’t get something for Guang Hong, the least he can do is treat him to good food – Leo has been strangely quiet. When the Chinese skater asks him about it, Leo merely smiles, the expression a little stiff, and waves it away, claiming that he’s just been thinking about a group project that’s due in a few days.

 

Guang Hong lets the subject drop then, because he doesn’t want to push when he can clearly see that his friend is not ready, but as they make their way back to their shared dorms, the streets alighted with orange orbs hanging on lampposts and amongst neon shop signs that pose a glaring contrast against the crisp, dark sky above, Leo suddenly suggests that they head to the small playground located about a block away from their residence.

 

Bewildered but intrigued, Guang Hong goes along with him – he’d go along with him to anywhere if only Leo just asks.

 

“So, what’s up?” Guang Hong doesn’t look at Leo, who’s settled beside him with his gaze downcast and teeth worrying his lower lip; they’re sitting close enough that the sleeves of their jackets skim against each other but not close enough for Guang Hong to feel the body heat that he so craves.

 

He pulls his hands towards himself and begins to rub them together in a futile attempt to get some feeling back into his fingertips; they’re dry and red from the chaffing wind.

 

Without a word, Leo turns to him, enveloping his bigger hands around Guang Hong’s and caging his fingers in welcoming warmth; he leans down and blows warm breaths against their skin and gently rubs their hands together.

 

The lone, yellow light by the bench casts a golden glow around Leo, strands of his dark hair framing the sharp, elegant line of his face, and his eyes are solely focused on their hands. The small, tender caresses that ignite something a little more exciting, electrifying, than heat travels down his arm, making his heart thud against his ribcage like the strong, steady beats of a drum building up to a crescendo that climbs higher, more intense, threatening to steal his breath away.  

 

He should be used to this by now – these casual, friendly touches.

 

Living in Chicago and mingling with local young people for the last four months is slowly changing Guang Hong’s perspective, and his initial cultural shock has gradually faded as he embraces it all with an open mind and natural optimism. Light embraces become a habit of greeting between them, and there had even been a few instances when Leo had playfully kissed Guang Hong on the forehead when he’d gotten overly excited or slightly tipsy, both kinds of occurrences which Leo has apologized for afterwards.

 

Guang Hong often laughs it off, reassuring his friend that it’s fine.

 

It’s more than fine, really, but Guang Hong doesn’t tell him that.

 

“Leo, is there something bothering you?” Guang Hong finally asks, his voice soft and dissipates into the night air with the fogged breath that slips out from between his chapped lips.

 

“Not really,” Leo replies, but his hands are still covering his friend’s though they have stopped moving now; he laces their fingers loosely together and Guang Hong lets him, savoring the warmth, the quiet intimacy, “but there is something I want to tell you.”

 

Leo glances up through thick lashes, dark eyes gazing, searching. He reaches a hand up and cradles Guang Hong’s jaw, his thumb gently tracing the contour of his cheek growing warmer and warmer by the second so that even the constellation of freckles along the bridge of his nose are hidden by the hint of blush from Leo’s proximity.

 

It’s strange, Leo thinks as he observes with delight how the rosy glow on Guang Hong’s skin just makes him even more lovable, it’s strange that even though he’s been so anxious for the majority of the day, but at this very moment when he’s about to lay bare his feelings to his friend, Leo feels a calming sense of peace, like an anchor stabling its ship, soothing the tendrils of nerves and hesitation in his heart.

 

“W-well?” Guang Hong’s staring back at him with darkened hazel eyes. He’s shivering slightly, and it has little to do with the temperature around them but more to do with how Leo is tracing the shape of his lower lip in an infuriatingly deliberate manner.

 

“Guang Hong Ji,” Leo enunciates each syllable of his name with such conviction when he presses his forehead firmly against Guang Hong’s, his eyes closing as he lets the emotion flow from heart to words – as easy as the current of a summer stream flowing down over smoothened pebbles, “I’m in love with you – have been for quite a while, too – but I’ve just been too scared to make a move.”

 

Leo feels more than hears the reply, hot breaths against the corner of his mouth when Guang Hong chuckles softly, like he’s relieved and happy all at the same time, and murmurs the words that Leo has daydreamed about but is now becoming a reality, “I love you, too, Leo.”

 

“C-Can I…?” Leo tilts his head a little, a silent plead in his incomplete request.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Guang Hong confirms with a curt nod, and then Leo’s hand is snaking to the back of Guang Hong’s head, fingers buried in short, cinnamon-brown curls, and their lips touch in a chaste kiss as Guang Hong’s arms wrap loosely around the other man’s shoulders.

 

The first kiss is brief but sweet. The next one is a bit more brash and urgent, with more tongues prodding experimentally to taste, to appreciate the hums that gets swallowed up by more consuming kisses and fingers dragging a mess in each other’s hair or grabbing the lapels of each other’s coats with whitened knuckles.

 

Eventually, they have to break away to breathe, but their hands are still joined.

 

“This is the best birthday ever,” Guang Hong tells him with a broad grin, eyes twinkling in the near-dark.

 

“Oh no, then how will I surprise you for your next birthday?” Leo gasps in mocked horror, but he pulls the other man up from the bench as they start for their dorms anew.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to figure something out,” Guang Hong laughs, head nuzzling against Leo’s shoulder as their fingers intertwine around each other’s – a gesture so simple, so ordinary, but they both know it means so much more now.    

 

“Maybe I’ll consult Phichit again…” Leo murmurs, mostly to himself.

 

“Yeah?” Guang Hong’s interest is piqued. “Is this Phichit’s idea too?”

 

“It… may be,” Leo scratches his cheek and looks away in embarrassment.

 

“I’ve got to thank him then.”

 

Leo is planning to do so as well. Phichit deserves to be the first person to know of the good news after being so heartlessly woken up from his slumber just mere hours ago.  


End file.
